yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Alheartz
is the soccer team for Shinmeikyu Academy, it is the team founded by the Futagami Twins, Shiraou and Kuroou. Goenji Shuuya was the coach (guardian) for the team after asked by Kuroou personally. Uniforms Tracksuits/Jerseys When not practicing or in the field, they wore all a uniform that resembles a royal prince designs. The uniform is in velvet red color, consisted two parts of clothing. First is the top, it has silver Epaulettes, a white braid attached from the right epaulette to the collar, and a front-cut coat that reaches passed their knees. The second part is their bottom, it showed black pants wore by the boys, and for girls, they have a pleated black skirt and tights underneath it. They wore ankle length or knee length, boots. At their left chest, they have their team logo on it. Soccer The normal uniform: the top is in velvet red color. The top is short sleeved shirt with white colored parts; shoulders to the sleeves, the white extended to a V-Shape right above the chest, and have black collars. Around the waist part, they have a belt-like design at the back to the two sides. Underneath the top, there is a black shirt that is long sleeved can be seen. While their shorts is white with black line at the outer sides and then around the cuffs of the shorts. For their goalkeepers, they have two versions. The player with no.1, has white color and electric crimson designs like the normal uniform does but its X-style, the collar is black colored and the pant is black colored with electric crimson accent. While the player with no.24, has black color and light blue designs like the normal uniform does but its X-style, the collar are white colored and the pant is white colored with light blue accent. As for the king and queen, they wore an one-sleeve only normal uniform. They also wear white arm warmers with velvet red accents. Additionally, they have a small cloth acting like a small cape that only attached to one side and its the side of the long sleeved. The king's long sleeve is at the left while the queen is the right. They sometimes wear black, grey or white bodysuits with an equipment; there's bands attached to the elbowpads and tied around their body til their tights. It used the concept of resistance band, the spring of weight machine to train their body. While wearing those, they also wears weights around their hips, apparently it stated to be 60kg as for Sakura who gets 80kg for it. It stated that they never get it off, even in their daily lives.Their footwears are black shoes with white "collar". (Resembles the shoes wore by The Lagoon) Bands Because of their unique positions; King's Chair, Queen's Chair, Jack's Chair, Ace's Chair and Joker, all the members of Alheartz has their own band representing which positions they are. Unlike the captain mark, the bands are thinner than it and has the letters; K, Q, J, A, JOKER on them. For the king, its blue. For the queen, its rose pink. For jacks, its green. For Aces, its yellow. The Joker's is black while their captain mark is Light Purple and thick. Normally the captain mark will be on the left hand, but Shiraou is the only one who wore on right, along with his king mark. Members It was stated that half of the members are qualified to be the goalkeeper for the team, if there's a change of situation, they would changed their position on the field immediately. All of them are great enough to carry the positions of Forwards, Midfielders and Defenders. However, they rarely changed their positions, so nobody knows that they really expert in any positions. These are the casual positions they take in matches. For this team, they have their own status of themselves; King's Chair, Queen's Chair, Jack's Chair, Ace's Chair and Joker. During the battle, they usually addressed Shiraou as King, Kuroou as Queen, Homura and Rossa both as Joker. There are two captains and they both are the Futagami Twins, but most of the time being is Shiraou who as the main captain. Sub-Teams After their disappearance, as they were took into custody of the hands of Adam Weishaupt, they were forced to divided into four teams. Each team based on the four symbols of trump; Heart, Spade, Clover/Club and Diamond. * Regium Heart * Vigorous Spade * Ice Trifolio * Unlimited Diamond : Main Article : Alheartz/Sub-Teams Keshin Users All players of Alheartz are all Keshin users however, Kuroou chose to hide the fact she already has her avatar at the age of 6. Just before the team was formed. She proved that she is a strong player at the same level when the other members all Keshin Armed as she stated them she doesn't need a Keshin which it is true. Expand to see Hissatsu "N" means normal. Hissatsu Techniques Shoot Hissatsu Main Article : Alheartz/Shoot Hissatsu Dribble Hissatsu Main Article : Alheartz/Dribble Hissatsu Block Hissatsu Main Article : Alheartz/Block Hissatsu Catch Hissatsu Main Article : Alheartz/Catch Hissatsu Hissatsu Tactics Main Article : Alheartz/Hissatsu Tactics Official Matches Etymology Alheartz is derived and the short form of "All of our Hearts", and the "z" said by Shiraou, that it represented the the word "Zettai" and "Zutto" (Zettai meaning Absolute and Zutto is Forever in english). Which literally means "All of our hearts, absolutely or Forever". Trivia * This is the first team that formed with the most numbers of players, consisted 24 members. Unlike the other teams, most of them are joined after the team was formed. * Their hissatsu techniques based on each of their racial cultures, fairytale, planets, and gods. ** Some of them also used techniques that based on their teammates' cultures. ** Some of them based on the attacks by from Senki Zesshō Symphogear. * In the whole team, Kuroou has the most shoot hissatsu, excluding combination hissatsu being 8. Second is Shiraou, next is Homura and Rossa who tied with 3 hissatsu. * There's roles and requirements behind every chairs. ** Most members of the Ace's Chair are females and only Alexander is the only male member due the specialty of Ace's Chair is had more speed and agility than the other members. Their roles are support King and Queen. In the Ace's Chair, there's one member will be selected to be the "Ace Guard", his/her role is leading the other Aces and supports King and Queen anytime. ** Most members of the Jack's Chair are male and only Chan Lee is the only female member due the specialty of Jack's Chair is had more power and the possession of ball than the other members. In the Jack's Chair, there's one member will be selected to be the "Jack Guard", his/her role is leading the other Jacks and supports King and Queen anytime. ** The first role of King '''and '''Queen are leading the team and keeping the team together from any hesitations or hard time. The other role of the king is to think and make great strategics and giving commands by following the strategics. The queen iswhen the plan was failed, she must fetch up or make a new and sudden change for the original strategics. The third role, the King takes care of the team's offensive while the Queen taking care of the team's defense. ** '''Jokers '''are getting the rhythm back to the team. If the king or queen are unavailable, they are the taking in charge of the team. They must be in the same level as the king and queen so they can support them anytime. * This team have many racial from different countries; Japan, China, Korea, Russia, India, Italy, Spain, England, France, Australia, Canada, Ireland, Mexico, and Singapore. ** The first most members from the same racial is Japanese, being 6. ** The second most members came from the same countries are Canadian, China, Australia, Italy, Mexico, being 2. ** With only one member each came from their own countries are England, Ireland, Korea, Singapore, France, Spain, India and Russia. Category:Crystal Dimension Category:Teams Category:Inazuma Eleven Series